Make up sex, is always the best sex
by Puringuruzu
Summary: Maka and Soul get the night alone, but what turns out to be a start to bad night of fightening. turns to a great night of fightening.


Maka and Soul

The evening was calm, and they had the room to themselves. Black Star had picked up an urge to fight, running away almost instantly with Tsubaki on his tail. Liz, Patty and Kid had their own plans, and Corona had said he wanted a night alone himself, leaving Maka and Soul alone. A few moment's after they left Stein had came in informing them there was a staff meeting and they wouldn't be back till nearly dawn.

Soul stretched back with a smirk in the recliner while Maka sat on the couch, clutching her hardcover book with strong consentration. He shut his eyes and began to hum, happy to finally have a break from it all when out of nowhere, a pillow smacked him right in the face.

"What the-?" he shouted, leaning up almost instantly. He looked over at Maka who was dangerously glaring at him with her razor green eyes that sent a chill through his spine.

"Can't you see i'm trying to read?" she said through clentched teeth. He grined a devilish grin, sitting upward.

"Or what Maka? Going to over study for a test again so you can brag how much smarter you are?" he asked, trying to get a rise out of her. He found it cute when she was upset; using her smug knowledge against him in a fight.

"Stop. Humming." she said, giving him one last glare before turning back to her book. He knew she would back down. He stood up, pacing over to her, leaning in close before he grinned wickedly again, and hummed loudly. She turned towards him, giving him a nasty glare before he saw her fist in the corner of his eye. Before he could dodge it, her fist made a clean contact with his jaw and sent him spinning head first into the carpet.

He sat up quickly again. "What the fuck Maka?!" he shouted.

"I told you to stop humming!"  
"I was keeping myself busy! You didn't need to go punching me for it!"

"You should of obeyed me anyway! I'm your meister, and because of that, you should listen to my comands, and not dodge them and continueing being your stupid self!"

"I don't need to obey you!" he shouted. He was angry now and in her face as they were both standing up now, only inchs away from eachother. Their faces were both red.

"Yes you do you bastard!"

"No, I don't you titless know it all!"  
That really got her attention and she shoved him hard into the wall. He smirked.

"Is that all you got Maka?" he asked, pulling her by her uniform's vest, and pushing her against the wall, positioning himself so that he was standing in front of her.

She went to punch him again, but he grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the wall as he forcefully leaned into her, crushing his lips to hers. She tried to pull away but even she couldn't resist the urge and soon, he body collapsed under his weight and she kissed him back.

She gave him another push, blocking his path with her foot that sent them both falling backward onto the ground. She laned ontop of him, and he spun them around so he was ontop.

He kissed her forcefully, gripping at her uniform top before tugging. He heard the rip of the fabric as it gave away at his grip. His eyes grazed down her skin to her soft pink bra that he softed kneaded at. She was shaking at the sensational squeezing and he smirked at that. He licked the center of her chest down to her bellybutton and back up to her neck where he bit down into her neck.

Her eyes fluttered shut in a silent moan as his sharp teeth dug in and out of her skin hard but not hard enough to cut through her pale skin. She knew they would be sharp, she could tell when he smirked that they were sharp, but as each bite flooded her with sensation, she was still shocked at just how sharp they were.

She wanted more, and even he knew that. No matter how innocent she tried to be in a situation like this, she wanted him to continue on. He wanted to take her with such force right here and right now but he couldn't. She was knew to this and he wanted her to feel so much pleasure, that she would scream loud enough to not talk for a week. He could do that, he was plently well capable.

He ripped away the pink bra, grabbing a fist full of flesh in his hand, squeezing hard and then gentle. Her body jolted forward, and he grinnned again. Her eyes were tightly shut and her head was tilted back; her mouth open in a silent moan.

He bit one last forcefull time before licking down to her chest, were he licked around her now perked nipple. Her body jolted again, and he gave one last lick before sitting upward. Her eyes opened and they were glassy. Almost like she was ready to cry. He wasn't hurting her, and he knew that. She knew that. The pain was sensational. It caused bliss and sensation like she's never felt. He could sense it.

He pulled off his jacket and shirt, letting them collapse to the floor beside them. All the work was making him hot, and he pushed away a drip of sweat that was crawling down his forehead. She tried not to, but her eyes scanned his chizzeled chest. He kissed her hard again, and she clutched his now bare sides.

He was thirsty for her, but he was more than in control, and he pushed away the thought, he grabbed her thighs, pushing her up until her sex is right under his sight. Her legs were closed, but even now, he could see her matching pink underwear under her bunched up skirt that was around her waist. He forces her legs open, and she tried to resist with force but soon her legs were open and she stopped trying to resist it.

"S-Soul?"

"Yes, Maka?"

She don't reply, but instead looks up at him confused. She don't know anything about sex, no matter how much of a know it all she is. Sex is one thing she never bothered looking up on, and now in a time of need she was clueless on what he was doing.

"It's alright Maka. Trust me," he says calmly before pulling off her red and black skirt. She tries to regain some decency again, as she blushs in embarassment. Soul smirks at her and he licks the wet fabric. He can taste her even through her underwear, and she throws her head back with a moan that he even has a hard time resisting. Her loud, pleading moan sends his body thirsting for her but he ignores it. This isn't about him right now, it's about Maka.

He sucks on her swollen center and she moans again and like before, his body groans, urging to sink himself inside her. He pulls his head out from between her legs, watching her emotion's change as he presses his thumb against her sex. Her face becomes red as each circle he makes with his thumb that sends her through huge floods of ecstasy. Is this what it felt like? She hopped so.

"Soul!" She moan's and that causes him to snap. He rips the underwear, her soaking wet sex exposed to him for the first time. He licks her several times, getting her even more wet before sliding two fingers inside her. Her moan is louder than before and he can feel the effect it has on him as his pant's become tighter.

"Soul-stop. Gah!" He chuckles at her pleades. That don't bother him. He finds it rather hot that she begs. Her eyes shoot open, as she looks down. Her faces becomes red in embarassment as she see's his fingers sliding in and out of her in a speed even she can't calculate.

"My orders, Maka?" Soul asks. She leans upward after a few seconds of him stopping. Her face is still red due to her lack of deceny. She feel's unlady like, fully nude and exposed but even as her body is flamming with the sensation he just put her through she don't care.

"I-I.." she begins. He leans upward onto his knee's as he slides his way between her legs. She watchs, shaking. She shakes her head, pressing her lips closed. She can't say it. She wants him but she can't force herself to say it after all these years of being decent and in full posture.

Soul is fed up with it, and he leans into her, rubbing his erect cock against her wet sex. He can feel the wetness through his jeans and it takes all his might to not pin himself against her, forcing himself into her tight sex.

"I-I want..." she looks up at him through her forest green eyes. Her pig tails are undone, and she looks rather sexy with her blond hair around her shoulders just above her breasts.

"You want me?" he asks, teasing her with his erection. She tenses under him, and she grabs his hair, pulling it back before licking his neck as well. He moans in pure pleasure, feeling weak to have given in so easily. To have lost his control within a second. He pulls his head away from her. And her hands dive to his buckle, pulling at it until it comes undone and she's pulling at his pants.

Soon, all of their clothes are in a pile on the floor and he's between her legs again, waiting for the command.

"Meister? My comand?"

"I want you." That's hardly a command and he begins to become angry.

"What do you want me to do, Maka?" he asks through clentched teach. His cock is hovering above her wet center and he's trying to resist just forgetting about the command, and sinking himself as deep into her as he can.

"I want you to...to..." she can't say it.

"You want me to what? Maka tell me, please." he moans.

"To...uh..."

"You want me to fuck you, Maka? Is that it?"

Her eyes widen at the sound of the words her tounge can't grasp. She nods, but that's not enough. He's waiting for her sweet voice to grace his ears with the profanity.

"Say it Maka. I need my command."

"S-Soul-"

"SAY IT MAKA!" he moans loudly. Her eyes widen a bit more before she closes her eyes tightly and shouts the words.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SOUL!"

Finally, he allow's himself to sink into her slowly. She gasps at the first pain of his cock sliding into her tight enterence. She grabs at his neck, wraping a leg around his waist. He grabs a handfull of her breast again, kneading her nice and hard like earlier as he sinks his teeth into her neck again.

His forcefull thrusts are enough to send her to the highest place of sensation he can, but that's not enough. He want's her to scream loud enough that the kishin, wherever he is will hear her lovely moan.

"SOUL!" she moans loudly as her body tenses under him. NO! She can't be done now! his mind is pulled from her ending scream, and he stops thrusting wildly. He remains inside of her as he postions her so she's on his lap.

He licks and sucks on her chest, and her head is thrown back in another moan. He plans on teasing her with slight and hard thrusts that will keep him going but won't finish her off.

"Soul-please!" she begs under his torture. He drags his nails across her back, pulling her closely. He can't reply because his mouth contains as much of her tit in his mouth.

Her pleads got him to lay her back down on the ground again, and continue to thrust his hard self into her slowly, and then faster.

She began to moan loudly again, without stop and he moaned gently with her. He was hot and sweaty, as their hips moved together in a fast rythm. Their legs and fingers were intertwined as she soaked his dick with her juices.

They moaned one last time as he rolled over onto his back and they layed their gasping for breath, staring at the ceiling. They both fade in and out of the feel of their orgasm and it leaves them shaking.

"Soul?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"If you mention this to Black Star, I will kill you."


End file.
